Don't Mess With Mione
by J.D. RavenMoore
Summary: Someone's hurt Hermione's little cubs. And she wants them to pay. AU, EWE, the smallest of Romance. - Complete


Don't Mess With Mione

**Disclaimer: See Profile**

**Setting: **Post DH, "8th yrs"; Fighters of the Second Voldemort War survive; The entirety of Slytherin House were spies/ Malfoy's were on the Light Side the entire time. (The shit with Umbridge didn't happen yet, though obviously in this story it's an entirely different situation.)

**Here we go …**

* * *

Don't Mess With Mione

§One Shot§

.

.

.

The quiet sound of crying whispered through the halls of the dungeons, alerting the blonde Slytherin Head Boy of someones' pain. He jogged as silently as he could, hoping to find the, possibly injured, student as soon as possible. When he came upon said student, more like students, his heart nearly broke.

It was a group of Gryffindor First Years, two boys and two girls, each clutching their hands with tears sliding down their pale cheeks. He moved to crouched down to the cold floor, so as to sit nearer them, and used the most soothing tone of voice he could muster, not wanting to scare the little ones any more than what they already were.

"Hi there, my name's Draco. What's yours?" Malfoy asked, talking to the girl closest to him. The tiny First Year continued to whimper, clutching her little hand in pain, "Sarah Grey" she whispered.

"Sarah, that's such a pretty name. What's the matter, why are you crying?" The girls' tears seemed to increase as she moved her shaking hand towards his face. It grew cold in an instant though he tried to keep his voice light, "You're a muggle-born, aren't you?" She nodded her head, cradling her hand back to her chest.

"What about the rest of you, what are your names?" he continued in that soothing voice of his.

"Mitchel Bradley"

"Aden Greene"

"Bethany Todd"

Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment to their whispered responses, "The rest of you are muggle-born as well, right?" he needed to make sure, there was hell to be paid. They nodded their little heads once more.

"Here, I have an idea. Come with me." He stood up to his full, intimidating, height and leaned down to reach for the girls first. His heart broke just that tiny bit more when the group shrank away from him. "Don't worry. I'm taking you back to Gryffindor Tower, a very special friend of mine just happens to be Head Girl."

"You know Miss Mione" asked little Bethany, her electric blue eyes were dried of her tears. He gave the little Gryffindor a bright smile, "That I do, Miss Todd. Now come, if we hurry we won't be out past curfew." Draco held out both hands for the girls to take as the boys flanked them on either side.

As they made their way up the multiple staircases towards Gryffindor Tower, Draco over heard the whispered conversation going on behind him. By Merlin, what he heard made his blood boil.

"What if Professor Umbridge finds out?! We'll be in even more trouble!" said young Mr. Greene, he heard the other boy hum in agreement.

"But what if we aren't? This only happened because the girls forgot to raise their hands in class and because we walked in not even a minute late!" Mr. Bradley whispered back.

"What if Mister Draco tells Miss Mione?" Mr. Greene whispered fearfully.

Aden shot that straight down, "So what?! We've all heard the war stories some of the older kids ask to be told before its time for bed. The only reason Mister Harry is alive is because of Miss Mione. The only reason anyone from the Light Side is alive is because of her! I heard some of the older boys in the dorms telling their own version of the stories. And in every single one of them, they say Miss Mione was one scary witch when she fought!" here his voice got even lower, "They said that if you valued your life, always follow 'Gryffindor's Golden Rule': Never get on Miss Mione's bad side. They say she's scarier than that old dark snake idiot that died." Here Draco had to contain his chuckle.

It was true though, when the Golden Trio had been let in on the Order's most hidden secret every thing had fallen into place. They learned that all of Slytherin had formally asked Dumbledore for Sanctuary, which he granted. Seeing as the Malfoy's were playing spy along with Snape, he let them take care of the younger children while those of age offered to spy on their Death Eater parents for the Order. Which worked out beautifully.

Amongst all the chaos that had ensued, Draco had found the perfect moment to make peace and apologize to the trio for the past few years stating he had a part to play otherwise his family would have been killed as well. Both Harry and Hermione understood, with Ronald following a week later to accept his apology. In the time that followed he got to know the lovely Miss Granger on better terms. He was quite surprised when his parents were actually pushing for him to court her. To say Hermione was shocked was putting it mildly, she had fallen to the floor in a dead faint.

He shook his head of those thoughts as the portrait of the Fat Lady was fast approaching.

"I solemnly swear Gryffindor's are tough." Draco cracked a smile when the firsties giggled, the Fat Lady smirked in his direction before swinging wide open. When he walked into the common room there was a, quiet hum, if you will, student talking in hushed tones and whatnot. But what caught Draco's attention was that Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace with Potter and Weasley on either side of her, ah the war stories. It seemed tonight's story was how they managed to break into Gringotts Bank. Hermione was telling about how they jumped onto the back of one of the security dragons when she looked up, stopping mid sentence.

Those surrounding the groups also went quiet as they followed her line of sight, Draco couldn't miss the fire and rage in her lovely amber eyes when she focused her sight onto the tear stained faces of her little lions. "What happened?" her voice was as cold as ice, causing some of the older students to smirk in the direction of those a year or two younger than them as if to say _I told you so._

Draco, however, crouched down to speak to the First Years still clutching his hands, "Why don't you guys go and sit with Misters Harry and Ron and listen to the rest of the story while I speak to Miss Mione?" They nodded their head and went to sit next to the older students who made room for them on the carpet.

As Hermione got up from her spot, each of the First Years gave her a fleeting hug before sitting next to both Potter and Weasley. Everyone could feel the anger radiating off of the furious muggle-born witch, she didn't bother to look behind her as she reached out for Draco's shirt dragging him with her outside the portrait's entrance.

"What happened?!" She hissed, her eyes were positively alight with nearly unadulterated rage. Such a beautiful sight, Umbitch was in for quite the treat.

"I was doing my patrols down in the dungeons when I thought I heard someone crying." he whispered, keeping his voice low and his back to the portraits, "Then I started moving towards the sound when I found a group of your little lions, imagine my surprise when I notice they all have bleeding hands." Hermione's body stiffened and she let out a snarl to rival that of her Houses' portrayal. "Not to mention the fact that they're all muggle-born as well."

"Umbridge?" she growled, baring her teeth. Draco shivered as a tingle went down his spin, old toad face was definitely going to get ripped into. "Were they the only ones?"

"Supposedly, a few older students have been sent up to Poppy because of a strange hand rash breaking out amongst the Third Years, all muggle-borns. The only known symptoms are irritation, pain and bleeding."

"She's dead."

"The only question left is: How are you going to kill her? And where?"

"That damn war is over, so actually killing her is ruled out. Unless she were to meet with an unfortunate encounter with a Dementor."

"I could have that arranged through Father."

"No. No, I want her to suffer. And for her sadistic kind … public humiliation is the worst kind of punishment. But dearest Lucius should be here, as a witness, of course."

"Merlin, I love it when your Slytherin comes out to play."

"And I love it when your Gryffindor shows. But for now, lets get down to business . . ."

-oO§Oo-

Only very few knew what Hermione had planned for the toad like hag, and those that knew were waiting for the fun to begin. And true enough, it started with a bang...

The enormous wooden doors to the Great Hall slammed open, silencing all conversation. In walked the Wizarding worlds most famous muggle-born witch adorned by what seemed to be female battle garb: Dark brown gladiator sandals adorned her small feet, thin leather straps climbing up her slender calves; small black shorts were visible under a battle skirt made of thin leather strips that fell to her knees, a "mini" chain-mail skirt was over it, making slight _chink-chink _sound with her every step; her torso lay bare for all to see; her right forearm held a dark leather wand holster, _Hermione _was written in golden cursive lengthwise; starting from just under her bust was a bra-like metal chest plate, leather, and what appeared to be actual lion fur, was attached to the plate, making a small loose cape. All the scars Hermione had ever received during her adventures at Hogwarts, and while fighting in the war, were on display. Showing the entirety of the schools residents that she wore them like badges of honor.

The respect that this one witch had was shown when the members of the DA stood up and saluted her, followed by all of Slytherin and Gryffindor, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw following soon after. What shocked Professor Umbridge the most was when the other professors, and the visiting Lord Malfoy, also stood and saluted her. This uppity little mud-blood was going to be in serious trouble if she had her way.

"Miss Granger!" Umbridge barked out, "What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

The look she received from the fierce looking witch nearly had her pissing in her pink knickers. What she would, grudgingly, admit were usually pretty light chocolate brown eyes were now a bright blazing amber. The fire was visible in their amber depths, showing her anger was mighty. So much so, that her magic began to manifest in semi translucent tendons. Arcs of scarlet red and glittering gold swirled around the base of her feet before climbing up her body and taking residence on her shoulders and joined the fur and leather cape, making it longer; emerald green soon joined in with some cobalt blue and garnet yellow. The colors of Hogwarts, everyone realized, staring at Hermione in open awe. Everyone soon sat back down to see how this would play out.

"I should be asking you why you're not in Azkaban?!" Hermione thundered back, making the professors and Lord Malfoy gasp at such an accusation. She climbed upon the Gryffindor table and began to stalk towards Umbridge, never breaking eye contact.

"It was brought to my attention that a few of my lion cubs had been injured." Hermione stated in a hard voice, Professor McGonagall turned her harsh penetrating gaze on her unfortunate coworker. "Apparently there is a nasty rash going around amongst some of the Third Years as well. Imagine my surprise when all those affected were in Gryffindor **AND **muggle-born as well." There was absolute silence, though Umbrudge was red as a tomato in the face. Her anger was most obvious.

"You dare accuse me? The insolence!" sh sneered, standing up from her chair. "You're a filthy uppity mud-blood! You should be kissing my pure-blood feet!" The younger students gasped in shock, a teacher using the m-word was disgraceful.

"You want to know _how_ Lord Voldemort was defeated?" Hermione asked, changing the subject suddenly. "Why he was cursed to fail the moment he started fighting here in Hogwarts ground?"

"What pathetic excuse could you possibly come up with? The ''Chosen One'' was and is nothing but a damned half-blood!" Here, she ripped off her left sleeve, showing her, an obviously fake, Dark Mark. The damn thing was made in dark pink ink.

Hermione was a few feet away from Umbridge now, standing on the edge of the Gryffindor Table and right in front of Umbridge's position from the Head Table. Her eyes were positively scorching as she glared at the ugly old toad. "It's because of me. I stood and still stand for everything he wanted to get rid of! A first generation witch, the brightest since Rowena Ravenclaw herself! My magic far surpasses that of even Professor Dumbledore himself, and I'm considered weak? I stand for change in the magical world, a new era _will_ rise like a burning phoenix from the ashes of its troubled past!" Here, all the previously saluting students gave Hermione's speech a thunderous applause."

Umbridge had the gall to laugh out loud, "You think you can take me, Mud-blood?"

"Why not. This was the very same battle garb I wore when I faced off against more than my fair share of Death Eaters, and it will be my pleasure wearing it as I take you down. I took on Bellatrix on my own, didn't I? And look where she's at now. Six feet in the ground." Hermione kept her face clear of any emotion, trying to startle Umbridge with her lack of feeling.

And it worked. She had paled considerably, "I heard she was taken down by six wizards, not one witch." she whispered.

"Still think _you _can take _me _on?" Hermione asked with a smirk worthy of any Slytherin. Before the on-looking audience knew it, a nasty hex was thrown towards Hermione. She blocked it easily, creating a large protective shield to cover the students behind her, she threw her own nasty curse which hit Umbridge in the shoulder. She retaliated with a blasting spell, which knocked Hermione off of the table. Hermione twisted mid-air and landed on her feet yards away from the Head Table, after creating another protective shield she sent a volley of jinxes in Umbridge's direction. But she wasn't having it, she dared to throw the killing curse at Hermione. Who surprised all by blocking it with a simple flick of her wand. Hermione, growing tired of Umbridge's antics, sent a powerful hex at Umbridge making her fall back against the doors of the Great Hall with a pitiful sounding cry.

"You're still worthless!" Umbridge said, grasping at straws. Hermione gave her an incredulous look, the old hag had guts she'd give her that. She stalked towards her, like a predator closing in on its prey.

"You're pathetic." Hermione whispered, though in the silence of the Great Hall everyone her. "A pure-blood who's had, at the very least, three decades of building up her magical core is taken down by a muggle-born who's known about magic for all of eight years. You have thirty years of experience under your belt, I've only just scratched the surface. Like I said: Pathetic!"

"You don't scare me, Mud-blood!" Umbridge spat in her face.

"I am Gryffindor's Lioness, hear me fucking roar!" Hermione said loud and clear before transforming into a large, honey colored lioness and letting out a loud, proud, and ferocious roar. Umbridge let out a high pitched scream, pissed herself, then scrambled to her feet and ran out the castle. As soon as she cleared the actual entrance out of the castle, all the students jumped out of their seats and began to cheer like crazy. Once Hermione turned back to normal she was swept up into a heated but chaste kiss by Draco before Lucius came over to the young couple, he pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"Well done, my dear. Very impressive if I do say so myself, which, I do." Lucius said with an easy smile. "Was this all the excitement planned for the year, or will there be more?"

"We're kind of hoping that this will be it. It's high time we had a quiet year around here." Draco said, answering for Hermione as she was busy transfiguring her battle garb for regular attire.

"We'll, at the very least, we can always hope. One never knows with Harry Potter being your best friend an all." Hermione said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey! I heard that!" Harry yelled sounding outraged, though the wide smile he wore belied his words.

Lucius shared a laugh with all of them, "So what's next?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of an early wedding." Draco said looking at Hermione meaningfully, his voice completely serious.

"We'll see." Hermione said coyly, before flicking Draco's nose and taking off at a run. Lucius found himself laughing once more, he couldn't wait to tell Narcissa when he got home

"Get back here, woman! We're getting married!" Draco yelled as he ran after his soon bride to-be.

"Make me!" Hermione challenged, screaming in happiness when Draco caught her around the waist.

* * *

**A/N: I got bored and this sorta just … happened.**

**If you can make the time, please check out my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
